The present invention relates to a switch box for a ceiling fan and includes a cover with three control members connected to an inside thereof, and a base with the other three control members connected therein. The control members are connected with each other by engagement of flanges and grooves.
A conventional switch box generally is connected to a lower end of a motor case of a ceiling fan and a lot of control members are respectively received in the switch box. Each control member controls specific functions such as hand-operation function, remote-control function, power on or off function, and direction of the fan. Each control member has at least two wires, and these wires of the control members must properly separated and fixed. Therefore, a complicated arrangement is in the switch box. Furthermore, the positioning of each control member is a major problem when assembling the switch box because the switch box has only a limited space in which so many control members and wires are gathered so that it takes a lot of time to assemble the switch box.
The present invention intends to provide a switch box wherein each control member has flanges and grooves so that they can be easily connected with each other neatly.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, there is provided a switch box for a ceiling fan and comprising a base having a base board with a peripheral wall. Two openings are defined in the peripheral wall and two insertions extend from two sides defining each opening. A first control member has two grooves defined in a first end thereof and the insertions of one of the two openings are engaged with the grooves. Two flanges extend from a second end of the first control member. A second control member has two grooves defined in a first end thereof and the insertions of the other opening are engaged with the grooves. Two flanges extend from a second end of the second control member. A cover is engaged with the peripheral wall of the base and a hole is defined through the cover. A control assembly is connected to the cover and two ends of the control assembly have grooves which are respectively engaged with the flanges of the second end of the first control member and the flanges on the second end of the second control member.
The primary object of the present invention is to provide a switch box for a ceiling fan wherein the control members in the box have modular casings so as to easily connect with each other.
These and further objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become more obvious from the following description when taken in connection with the accompanying drawings which show, for purposes of illustration only, several embodiments in accordance with the present invention.